


Dysfunctional

by klutzy_girl



Category: Trophy Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, One Shot, Step-parents, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against all odds, the seven of them are a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Trophy Wife and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Against all odds, all seven of them are a family. Somehow, Diane, Jackie, and Kate have become friends. They actually go out together sometimes (and no one gets hurt). It scares Pete, but whatever. They’ve only ever talked about his sex skills a few times. Mostly they discuss other things.

And the kids actually listen to Kate now. When Warren once got sick at school and Diane was out of town, the first person he called was her. She was so happy she cried and didn’t even mind that he got her sick. “Thanks for coming to get me and taking care of me,” he mumbled.

“Kid, you don’t have to thank me. I’m your stepmom. Just doing what any parent would do.” She had finally started to get a hang of being a stepmother and adored the hell out of all three of them. 

When Hillary wanted boy advice and was scared to talk to her mom, she asked Kate. Kate screwed it up, but she tried.

“I probably will ask for your help again,” Hillary reluctantly conceded.

Kate smiled and hugged her. “Glad I could assist you.” 

She was thrilled the kids went to her when they couldn’t talk to the others about something. And when Diane fell in love again and remarried, Kate was a bridesmaid, which threw her. “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t sure. Why would you question me?” Diane didn’t mind, though. She’d be shocked too.

“Thank you so much.” Kate hugged her before they continued dress shopping.

“I love you,” Pete told her in bed that night. It had taken him several attempts, but he had finally found the right woman to spend the rest of his life with.

“I love you, too. And our family.” She included Jackie and Diane in that, no matter how much both women drove them up the wall sometimes. Pete grinned and kissed her.

All seven of them had a love for each other that no one could touch. And the first time Bert tells Kate he loves her, she cries. He looked at his father in confusion. “Don’t worry, buddy. Those are happy tears,” Pete assured him.

“Really?” Bert was confused, but he shrugged when his dad nodded.

“You are such a good kid.” Kate hugged him and then ruffled his hair, which he whined about.

Diane and Kate were both in Jackie’s wedding when she too fell in love and remarried. Their relationship was a little weird to everyone around them, but nobody paid any attention to that. They let it roll off their backs and continued to do what they were doing. The three women supported each other any way they could.

Pete and Kate fought sometimes, but they never let it get the best of them. They worked out any issues that sneaked up on them. The others knocked some sense into them when they were bad. Sure, they were all dysfunctional as hell, but that didn’t really matter.


End file.
